


Order!

by Caramell0w



Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, Chris Evans - Fandom, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe - Lawyers, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Reader-Insert, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, lawyer AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 04:31:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16847176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caramell0w/pseuds/Caramell0w
Summary: You've been found guilty of driving Chris insane





	Order!

Chris is the youngest partner to work for Ropes and Smith LLC, the largest and most profitable law firm in Boston, MA. He graduated Harvard Law at the age of twenty-four, after taking way too many credits each semester and taking a full course load each summer. He was determined and not a man to be messed with. 

He started work for a smaller law firm and after a few big wins in the courtrooms, he worked his way up. Ropes and Smith hired him five years ago, and after being there for only a year, he was promoted to junior partner. Chris is not a man to be messed with, he plays to win.

I walk into the courtroom wearing my lightweight, knee length dress with a navy sweater over it and a pair of flats. Chris is already sitting with his client, reviewing notes for the trial. He loves when I’m willing to come to watch him work and I love watching him. He once told me he feels like he’s on his A game with me there. I think it’s because he’s a show off. He once told me he has never lost a case. I’ve seen him in front of the judge and jury a few times, and he is so convincing I can see why he never loses.

He has a way of twisting words, and it doesn’t hurt that he’s extremely handsome. Most of the woman on the jury swoon over him. And watch out if he turns on the charm—stick a fork in them, they are done! Believe me, I know. That’s how we ended up meeting. I was on the jury and he charmed the pants off me—literally. After the trial ended (and he won the case) he happened to be in the same restaurant bar as me. One thing lead to another, and I woke up in his gigantic bed the next morning with a wonderful ache between my legs.

That man knows what he’s doing in and out of the courtroom, and he demands nothing but the best in all areas of his life. He looks back and notices me as I take my seat. He smiles and then notices the dress I’m wearing and his blue eyes darken like a stormy sea. He reaches down and taps his semi hard cock nonchilantly and I blush. It is his way of letting me know I’m going to be in for a rough night from teasing him so.

The judge arrives and requests we all take our seats. Chris starts with his opening remarks and I look at the jury. All the women are taken with his words about how his client is innocent. Hell, if I was back in their position I would be in the same boat. They are eating out of the palm of his hand. He finishes his remarks and he heads back to his spot, risking a glance in my direction before he takes his seat. I’m squirming in my seat, knowing he’s not going to go easy on me tonight. I can’t wait.

The day ends, and the case will be continued tomorrow. Everyone clears out of the courtroom and I hang back, waiting for Chris to finish talking with his client. He turns to look at me and he licks his lips. I smile at him, my body humming with need. He walks towards me and takes my hand, leading me towards the exit. 

He leans down and whispers, “You’re in so much trouble little girl.”

“Why is that, Daddy?” I sass.

He knows the game I’m playing and he he obliges me and plays along. “You know what that dress does to me. Why did you have to wear it?”

I look down at the dress I chose and I hold the skirt out, admiring it. “I thought you liked this dress. You always tell me how pretty I look in it.” I smirk.

“Yes, princess. You look beautiful, but you know the thin material is easy to see though and it makes me want to tear it off you.” He keeps his voice low as we walk down an empty hall. He ushers me into the room and locks the door behind him.

“Where are we?” I look around the room, genuinely interested.

“The place where I’m going to fuck you for being such tease.” He steps closer and pulls me in for a rough kiss. His right hand tangles in my hair while he squeezes my hip with his left. “Take off your panties,” he demands.

“I can’t.”

I hear a low growl emanates from his chest. “Don’t make me ask you again, baby girl.” He’s kissing his way down my neck to my chest. He sucks one of my nipples through the dress and my bra and I toss my head back in pleasure, panting.

“I can’t because I’m not wearing any.” I manage to get out. 

He stops kissing me and tilts my head back so I can look at him, his smile is so large and bright I can’t help but smile myself. “Are you looking to be found guilty, baby?”

“Maybe.” I blush and bite my lower lip, looking at his shiny black shoes.

He pushes me towards the small brown leather loveseat by the window and spins me around, pushing my upper body over the armrest. He flips my skirt up and runs his fingers over my bare ass. “Oh, you really are a naughty girl.” His hand comes down over the meaty part of my ass and I lean further into the couch. “You have been found guilty. Tell me. How many spanks would be sufficient for your punishment?” He runs his hands over my ass again, and I tense, waiting for the next blow.

“As many as you see fit, Sir.”

“Good answer. I think five would be a good start, then we’ll see where you are.”

Without warning his large hand comes down on my bare ass over and over. I put my head down and take it without complainting. When he reaches five, he runs his fingers through my folds and I’m soaked. 

“Looks like my naughty girl likes her punishment. We aren’t through yet.” I hear him unzip his pants and he presses in without warning. I bite my lip to keep from screaming. He holds still for a moment, allowing me time to adjust to him. I reach back and tap his leg, letting him know I’m ready. He grips my hips and pounds into me, rubbing against my g-spot with each thrust.

“You’re going to come on this cock like my good little slut. Do whatever you have to do to get off.”

I reach my hand down between my legs and work on pushing myself to the edge. I feel my legs shake and the coil in the pit of my stomach is wound so tight I want to explode.

“Please, can I come Daddy?”

“Not yet. Hold it for a little longer. I want to come with you.” He continues to pound into me, not letting up with his pace so I slow my fingers, keeping myself on edge.

“Now?” I whimper.

“Come for me, beautiful.” 

I pick up the pace again, rubbing my aching nub as fast as I can and start coming. 

“Oh god, oh Chris, fuck,” I pant as my legs shake uncontrollably. He sticks his arm around my waist holding me up as he still, holding himself balls deep in me.

“Fuck, Y/N. That was amazing.” He kisses my shoulder and slides out of me. He reaches for some tissues from the nearby table and cleans us both up before he tucks himself away.

“Seriously Chris, where are we anyway?”

“This is one of the conference rooms. I use this one often so now I’ll think of you being my dirty little slut while I’m prepping for a case.” He smiles and kisses me on the cheek. “I’ll be home in an hour. You’d better be waiting patiently for me like a good girl. I’m not through with your punishment yet. Understand?”

I smile and nod. “Yes, Daddy. Can I make one request though?”

“You can make the request, doesn’t mean I’ll do it.” He crosses his arms over his broad chest.

“Will you tie me to the bed with your belt and use all my holes tonight?”

He closes his eyes and licks his lips. “We’ll see.” He smacks my bottom gently and I leave the front door, eager to get home.            


End file.
